Corazones rotos
by Artemis Walker
Summary: Ageha y Tsubasa han sido heridos por el rechazo indirecto que les proporcionaron Sakura y Rinne, pero eso no ha impedido que un nuevo sentimiento haya florecido, aunque evidentemente nadie se lo esperaba Mal summary lo se pero denle una oportunidad One-shot continuación de "Te necesito"


_NOTA: Kyoukai no Rinne, no me pertenece, sino a su magnífica creadora Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo escribo esta historia para su gusto y disfrute, se respeta derechos de autor._

 **Holis! A los que han leído mis anteriores historias de Kyoukai no Rinne, ya se habrán dado cuenta de que me encanta la parejita de Rinne x Sakura, pero esta vez quise probar algo diferente, ya que en mis fics, Rinne y Sakura siempre terminan juntos, pero, ¿y qué pasa con Ageha y Tsubasa? Pues ahora mismo lo descubriremos.**

 **AVISO: Este fic podría considerarse una secuela de "Te necesito"**

 _ **Corazones rotos.**_

* * *

 **P.O.V. Tsubasa:**

Supongo que era inevitable que algo como esto pasara, es decir, hasta un niño se habría dado cuenta de que la relación entre esos dos, era algo más que una simple amistad, aunque no lo demostraran, era bastante obvio que ambos se atraían entre sí... incluso yo lo sabía, me di cuenta de eso desde el principio, pero, no estaba dispuesto a darme por vencido tan fácilmente, después de todo, Sakura fue, mi primer amor, pero, claro está ahora, que yo no era más que un amigo para ella, siempre lo supe, pero en mi terquedad, no quise aceptarlo, y pasaba por alto ese hecho.

Ahora mismo me encuentro vagando por los patios de la escuela, no se ni a donde voy, o cuantas vueltas ya le he dado al edificio, solo se que, entre más recuerdo esa escena, más idiota me siento. Iba tan sumido en mis pensamientos, que no me fije cuando cierta shinigami se paro delante mio, haciendo que chocara contra ella.

-Ageha... -dije sin mucho animo.

* * *

 **P.O.V. Ageha:**

Originalmente había venido al mundo humano para encontrarme con el apuesto de Rinne, pero tal parece que en lugar de eso me he topado con este exorcista; aunque por el momento, me olvide de mi primera prioridad, ya que la forma tan desanimada en la que había pronunciado mi nombre me sorprendió un poco, y aún más el hecho de que no me haya arrojado sus cenizas sagradas, aunque, pensándolo bien, este tipo es muy cambiante en cuanto a su estado de animo, así que supongo que no debería darle mayor importancia.

-Juumonji, ¿has visto a Rinne? ya llevo más de media hora buscándolo -vi como su mirada se ocultaba tras su flequillo, mientras cerraba fuertemente sus manos.

-Él, está donde la estación meteorológica.

-Claro, debí suponer que estaba allí -justo cuando me estaba por ir, sentí que una mano me detenía.

-No te recomiendo que vayas allá -dijo aún sin mostrar su mirada.

-¿Por qué lo dices? -no hubo respuesta, él solo me soltó, manteniendo su mirada en el suelo.

Me fui de ahí aún algo extrañada por el comportamiento de Juumonji. Al llegar a donde se supone se encontraba Rinne, me encontré con una escena que definitivamente no fue agradable a mis ojos. Rinne y Sakura estaban abrazados, mientras su labios estaban unidos en un beso. Sentí como si mi corazón se hubiera roto en mil fragmentos, las lágrimas comenzaban a agolparse en mis ojos, y mis piernas perdían firmeza; solo atine a salir corriendo de ese lugar, sin un destino en especifico, solo quería irme de ahí.

* * *

 **P.O.V. Tsubasa:**

No paso mucho tiempo cuando vi a Ageha salir corriendo de la escuela, aunque estaba algo lejos de donde yo me encontraba parado, pude notar perfectamente las pequeñas gotas cristalinas que se escapaban de sus ojos. Sin saber siquiera el porque, comencé a correr tras ella, quizás era por el hecho de que sabía que se sentía aquel dolor.

Ageha siguió corriendo hasta llegar a un parque cercano, en donde tropezó y cayó, pero eso pareció importarle poco, ya que no se levanto, solo se irguió un poco mientras sus lágrimas seguían cayendo sin cesar, me acerque un poco a ella, no sabía que hacer, o que decirle, solo me quede ahí, parado, escuchando sus sollozos sin poder hacer nada. Justo en ese instante, el cielo comenzó a nublarse, soltando una ligera brisa húmeda, que se fue haciendo más y más fuerte conforme transcurrían los segundos, baje mi vista, dándome cuenta de que Ageha estaba empapada.

-Ageha, si te quedas aquí te resfriaras -dije con la esperanza de que ella se moviera de ese sitio, pero pareció no importarle el hecho de que se estuviera mojando -. Ageha -volví a llamarla sin obtener respuesta.

-Déjame sola -fue lo único que salió de su boca.

-Pero, podrías enfermar.

-No me importa.

* * *

 **P.O.V. Ageha:**

Aunque una parte de mi sabía que Juumonji tenía razón, la otra parte estaba totalmente devastada, a pesar de que sabía desde el principio que Rinne no me veía de la misma forma en como lo veo yo a él, quería por lo menos intentar llamar su atención de alguna forma u otra, pero, al parecer, el destino estaba en mi contra, siempre lo estuvo, no importa cuanto me esforzara, mis sentimientos, no lograban alcanzar a Rinne. Me sentía tan frustrada y tan torpe, que en ese instante poco me importaba lo que me fuera a pasar al estar en medio de esta lluvia. Pero tal parece que Juumonji no estaba de acuerdo conmigo, ya que sin previo aviso me tomo entre sus brazos y me llevo cargando a otra parte. Al principio me quede quieta de la impresión, pero en cuanto reaccione comencé a exigirle que me bajara, pero como era de esperarse, no me hizo caso. No fue hasta que llegamos a un lugar techado que me bajo.

-¿Por qué me trajiste hasta acá? -pregunte tratando de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Rinne.

-Porque si te quedabas en ese sitio te podías enfermar.

-¿Y eso qué? ahora mismo, a mi ya no me importa lo que me pase, además, los shinigamis no podemos contraer una enfermedad del mundo humano.

-Ah, es verdad.

* * *

 **P.O.V. Tsubasa:**

Ciertamente estaba tan concentrado en resguardar a Ageha de la lluvia, que me olvide por completo de ese detalle. Ahora que lo pienso mejor, ¿por qué me preocupo el hecho de que ella se mojara? es decir yo de igual forma me estaba mojando, pero, me pareció más importante el hecho de llevar a Ageha a otro lugar.

Ageha mantenía su vista centrada frente a ella, en algún punto que no soy capaz de descifrar. La observe más detalladamente, su cabello entre morado y azul y lacio caía como cascada detrás de sus hombros, sus ojos eran grandes y expresivos, de un peculiar color rosáceo, ciertamente debo admitir que era linda, aunque nunca me había percatado de eso hasta ahora, ya que ella siempre estaba alrededor de Rokudou, y siempre discutíamos a causa de que lanzaba mis cenizas sagradas cada dos por tres, una pequeña risa se me escapó al recordar los constantes golpes que me daba con su guadaña, a pesar de que me molestaba, ahora me daba algo de risa el recordarlos. Obviamente ella se dio cuenta de la repentina sonrisa que se dibujo en el rostro.

-¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?

-Nada, solo, recordé algo.

-¿Algún recuerdo relacionado con Sakura? -la repentina mención de ese nombre me atravesó como cuchilla.

-No, era algo relacionado contigo.

-¿Qué, conmigo? -pregunto confundida.

-Sí, por culpa de mis cenizas sagradas, siempre me golpeabas, puede que creas que estoy loco, pero, por algún motivo, ahora me parece divertido recordar eso -la vi que se quedó pensativa unos momentos, antes de esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ciertamente es, algo divertido -dijo, sin percatarse del ligero rubor que me había aparecido de la nada.

* * *

 **P.O.V. Ageha:**

No se porque, pero, el hecho de haber recordado eso, de algún modo me hizo sentir mejor. En ese momento, mi mirada se topo con la de él, nos quedamos así por un rato, permitiéndome observarlo mejor, tenía el cabello de un color entre negro y azul y sus ojos parecían un par de zafiros, era todo lo contrario a Rinne; una nueva lagrima cayó al recordar ese nombre, pero, antes de siquiera derramar otra, la mano de Juumonji se posó sobre mi mejilla limpiando la lagrima que había caído.

-Ummm... -no sabía que decir ante esa acción.

-No llores, no se ve bien en ti.

-¿Eh? ¿qué quieres decir?

-Me refiero, a que te ves más linda cuando sonríes -inevitablemente me surgió un rubor en el rostro.

* * *

 **P.O.V. Tsubasa:**

De acuerdo, tengo que admitir que ni yo mismo puedo creer que haya dicho eso, pero, de igual modo debo admitir, que era verdad, aunque al principio no me daba cuenta de eso, Ageha realmente era muy linda. Sin siquiera darme cuenta, empece a acercar mi rostro al de ella, quien no hizo ni el más mínimo movimiento por impedirlo.

* * *

 **P.O.V. Normal:**

Antes de que quisieran darse cuenta, ambos ya había juntado sus labios en un beso tierno, que no duro mucho tiempo, ya que los dos reaccionaron acerca de lo que estaban haciendo y se separaron rápidamente, ambos con su rostro ruborizado.

-Ummm... etto... -ninguno de los dos sabía que decir.

* * *

 **P.O.V. Tsubasa:**

Que alguien me diga por el amor de Dios que es lo que acabó de hacer, ni yo mismo soy capaz de procesar semejante acción, fue como si todos mis pensamientos se hubieran nublado y mi cuerpo se hubiera movido solo.

Pero, aún así...

* * *

 **P.O.V. Ageha:**

¡¿Pero qué demonios hice?! definitivamente, eso no estaba en mis planes... bueno, si es que había planeado algo, o algo así... ¡Aaahh! ya no se ni lo que digo.

Pero, de algo si estaba segura, y es que...

* * *

 **P.O.V. Ambos:**

No es como si me haya desagradado... aquel beso.

* * *

 **P.O.V. Normal:**

-Juumonji/Ageha -ambos se miraron un rato y después rieron.

-Umm... bueno, supongo que, puedes llamarme Tsubasa, bueno, si quieres -dijo el joven pasándose una mano por su cabello.

-Ah, sí, está bien... Tsubasa.

-Y bueno, con respecto a lo de antes...

-Fue... lindo, supongo -dijo la joven aún con ese ligero color carmín en su rostro.

-Sí... probablemente.

-¿No te gusto?

-Ah, no, no quise decir eso, es solo que... bueno... sí, me gusto.

-Que bien... y, ¿ahora qué?

-Pues, no lo se... sabes, yo, ¿cómo decirlo?... tal vez, podríamos darnos otra oportunidad, de querer a alguien... bueno, yo solo digo que estaría bien... digo, si tú quieres.

-Sí, no sería tan mala idea.

-Bien... entonces.

-Entonces... supongo que podríamos intentar, comenzando a salir, de vez en cuando.

-Ah, sí... en ese caso, ¿quieres dar un paseo? -pregunto aún nervioso.

-Sí, por supuesto -Tsubasa le dedico una sonrisa y le extendió la mano; Ageha cambió el lazo de su cabello antes de tomar su mano.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar sin destino en especifico, y en silencio, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía del otro, tomados de la mano.

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

Gracias por leer (n.n)/


End file.
